Harry Potter Smoke Mirrors and Dreams
by ethan thorn
Summary: What happens when Harry is placed with the Dursley's and abused till he kills them. What will happen when Harry finds out he has a twin and finds out that his mum and dad really don't want him nor are they dead.
1. Teaser

Harry Potter

Smoke Mirrors and Dreams

Teaser

AN: This story will i hope run though all 7 years it will be AU. abused harry Draco/Harry slash.

Evil Dumbledore, dark harry, Super power Harry, Good snape, Good Lord Voldemort.

Warnings: Bad language, violence, HP/DM Slash in later chapters, Child abuse, Will add more if need be.

July 31st 1991 6:00AM

Vernon Dursley Harry's obese uncle rips the door of the cupboard under the stairs startling harry awake.

Grabbing the boy by he feet dragging him out of the cupboard he yelled.

"Why ain't my breakfast ready yet boy"

"Sorry uncle vernon."

Vernon kicked Harry in the ribs and tossed him in the to kitchen Harry came to a sliding stop when his other side impacted with the kitchen counter.

"Now start cooking don't burn it or I'll beat you till pass out and then toss you in the shed out back for a week."

"Yes uncle Vernon."

Harry started cooking his uncles breakfast when his fat ass cousin Dudley came running down the stairs.

"Dad,Dad i want to go to the zoo today."

"Well lets see what your mum has planed first."

Harry listened to how normal it sounded when Vernon talked to Dudley he wished he had a family that loved him.

"Boy WAKE UP you burn the bloody egg's that's it."

Vernon went to the living room and picked up a thick leather belt.

SMACK the first strike was right across Harry's face knocking him down then came more to his back and legs and the buckle hit the back of his head. Vernon then turned him over with his foot and start striking his face ribs chest legs and everywhere else.

Harry could be heard screaming for his uncle to stop but Vernon was in to much of a rage to care Dudley was laughing and Harry's aunt just went about making the breakfast harry messed up.

Ten minutes later Vernon stopped when Harry stopped moving and screaming and dragged him out the shed in the back tying him the floor and gagging him then shutting and locking the door.

It would be days before Harry seen light again or would it today was his 11th birthday the day all wizard's get to go to hogwarts. But Harry did not know he was a wizard only thought he was his uncles slave.

Blooded and unconscious laying chained to the floor of the shed gagged so when he wakes no one can hear him scream for help or cry out in pain.

What will happen next well your just going to have to wait for the first chapter.


	2. Chapter 1

Harry Potter

Smoke Mirrors and Dreams

Chapter 1

August 1st 1991

As harry lay on the dirt floor of the shed wondering what he did to make this happen he knows in the back of his mind that this is not how other kids live he has seen it Dudley and all his friends have new things and are always going places but not him.

He thought would it be different had his parents lived would have things of his own be able to have friends and go places with them would he be loved that's one of the things he wanted most of all his thought was broken with he unlocking of the shed.

"Come here."

Harry knew the voice was Dudley's this was going to be another beating it seemed like Dudley loved to do that but all of a sudden he felt his pants being pulled off.

"Your going to like this potter."

Dudley rammed hard in to Harry dry making him scream but the gag kept it quiet Harry would be glad when it stopped cause the pain was horrible.

Harry don't know how long it went on but Dudley finally stopped and Harry felt something running down the back of his leg thinking god it was over it was not long before he heard Dudley say.

"Come one mate try it its tighter then hell it feels really good."

Harry then felt another entry this one bigger then Dudley and hurt more and lasted even longer about half way though Harry blacked out from the pain when Harry came to all he knew was that it was dark out he hurt and felt like he wanted to die why this why now Dudley had never done more then just beat him and let his friends beat him but now they had gone to new things which he did not want to happen he soon passed back out in pain and shame.

August 2nd 1991

"Come on boy time to get back to work."

Harry heard is uncle say as as uncle unlocked the chains and took out the gag.

"pull up you pants get in side and make my breakfast NOW boy."

Harry started to the house and was told to wash his hands before he started on breakfast about half way though his uncle walked over to check.

"THAT'S NOT HOW I WANT MY BACON."

Vernon grabbed Harry and forced him up on the stove top.

"Stop it it burns please uncle Vernon stop it."

"Shut up boy you know you earned this for messing up my breakfast."

After about 3 minuets his uncle tossed him to the floor and kicked him in the ribs then took off his belt and started whipping Harry in the back where the stove burnt his back causing the burns the open and bleed and reopening the old wounds Vernon beat Harry till he passed out then dragged him out to the shed and chained him back up and placed the gag in his mouth.

Harry don't know how long he was out but he was in pain from all the pain he did know that Dudley had his way with him again and that his back was on fire and hurt every time he tried to turn over the pain was so bad this time that he could not go to sleep so i sat there thinking why this is his life and how to get out.

As he thought more and more the thought of his uncle aunt and cousin feeling the same pain they had made him feel and how it would feel so good to know they feel what he is going though not but a few minuets later he could smell smoke and not long after that he heard sirens he could see flames though the cracks in the shed door he then knew the house was on fire at that time he did not know rather to cry and laugh knowing they are feeling pain lots of pain.

Something told him he had caused the fire the thought filled him with darkness and a feeling of power he stared laughing but one part of him side this is wrong the other part said they had it coming he laughed for a full yen minuets before passing out from pain and hunger.

August 5th 1991

Harry woke still in pan and still hungry as he laid on the dirt floor of the shed he wished the chains would just go away as he lay there wishing he started to feel the chains loosen and then fall off it took time for Harry to sit up and remove the gag has he sat there trying to get the energy to move he thought where he could go after a few minuets and the it came to him a few time when "the family" would go somewhere they would leave him with miss. figg but then it hit him the shed door is still locked.

After a long thought he said to him self what the hell he thought about the door opening and then he heard the door splint he opened his eyes and seen the door gone from the shed kind of shocked he could do such things made him a little uneasy about what he is cause people cant do things like he has done so what did it make him Harry shook his head and started to hobble his way to Miss. figg's house.

It took Harry a long time to walk all the way in the shape he is in he made it to the door and feel to his knees before knocking Miss. Figg opened the door.

"How god Harry i heard you died in the house how is this possible."

"Shed I."

Harry just grabbed his throat in pain from all the days screaming it hurt and he found it hard to say anything.

"Here come on in i have to call someone just lay there on the couch."

Miss. Figg ran to the other room and grabbed a hand full of floo powder she tossed in to the fireplace.

"Severus Snape"

A moment later Snape's head appeared in her fireplace.

"What is it Arabella?"

"Severus its Harry he is alive but he don't look good it looks like he was beaten and starved."

"Have you told Albus about this."

"No he was around the night of the fire at the Dursley's and never once looked for Harry."

"He want ok step aside i'm coming though."

Severus stepped out of the fireplace.

"Where is he?"

"In the living room and the couch."

Severus walked in to the living room if not for his training he would have fell over at the site of this 11 year old boy Harry looked like he was maybe 8 at best he was far to thin and short for his age.

"Harry i'm Professor Snape i'm going to take a look at you and see what all has been done and try to help you."

"Why no one cares they just beat me and rape me why should any one help me."

The words that Harry had said had dug deep Severus fought not to show rage at what had been done to Harry but when he seen Harry grab his throat and wince in pain Severus thought this is not time to get mad its time to help Harry.

"First drink this Harry it will help with your throat."

Harry looked at him and shook his head no.

"Harry it wont hurt you Severus is just trying to help you."

Miss. Figg. said

After thinking about it for a bit Harry took the vile and drink what was inside.

"Wow thank you sir it really does work."

"Now Harry i need to look you over and see what kind of damage has been done will you let me take a look at you?"

"Yeah you can take a look i guess but your just going to find all the scars and the burns on my back and chest."

Severus had Harry take off his shirt and he went pale never in his life had he seen so much damage on one little boy and when he cast the medical spells he knew he found more damage so much in fact he started to feel sick."

"Harry there is just to much for me alone to fix so will need you to come with me to hogwarts."

"What's that sir?"

"Well its the school you will be going to this year your a wizard you know"

"No sir i am a freek thats what my uncle and aunt called me all the time."

"Have you wondered why that house caught fire."

"Cause i am a freek and have some kind of freek power."

"No Harry your a wizard your magic lashed out to protect you for any more harm."

"But i did not do anything i just thought what would happen should they feel all the pain they put me though all at once."

"And your magic answered your call however with a bit more power then i had been expecting."

"But i am scared of it i laughed about it i laughed when the house was burning down."

"Harry its ok to feel like that some times i give you my word i will work with you on your magic and teach you how to control it so you never make something like that happen again with you wanting it to happen ok."

"Ok go with you as long as you can help me."

"I can Harry that i can."


	3. Chapter 2

Harry Potter

Smoke mirrors and dreams

Chapter 2

With poppy checking over Harry Severus goes to inform the headmaster of his findings still in shock and enraged at what he found Albus was in for it pissed was not the half of it but it would not do for the head of slytherin to lose his composer.

Taking a deep breath he started to say the password but before he could say anything the gargoyle jumped to the side to let him pass and up the stairs to the headmasters office.

"Severus may I ask what it is you wish to see me about?"

"You should know Albus I found potter he was alive but only just."

"That's great how is he doing I hope he is alright."

"Alright really Albus you never knew all this talk about wards to protect him and keep you up to date on his well being and you ask if he is alright no he is not alright he is burnt scared bloody and scared."

"What ever from I had no warning or info telling me he was anything but alright."

"Bullshit what game are you playing Albus what would cause you to put that boy where he could be hurt and almost die he is the boy who lived he should have been taken care of not beaten and raped."

"Well I will look in to it Severus nothing can really be done about it tonight just get some rest I'm sure everything will work out in the morning."

To pissed to see anything other then red Severus turned and stormed out the headmasters office and headed back the hospital wing to check on harry.

Albus just sat in his chair and thought how could this have gone wrong Severus was not to find Harry he was 3 days from now lest one part of his plan was coming to bare with the boy able to take pain and willing to kill now Albus just had to get control of his weapon. Once that was done and he could insure the final death of Tom he could plan the rest of his take over of the wizarding world soon no more dark wizards the light will rule yes it was a great plan. Little did he know his world was about to fall down around his ears and shit was going to hit fan and hitting him full force.

In America in an office 300 floors up a man sat at his desk with a report from the British MOM.

Report on one Harry James Potter status alive health poor.

Mr. Thorn I hope this file reaches you in time the savior of our world needs help as the guardian of the earth realm I request your help in making sure nothing happens to Harry Potter if you accept keep reading to learn more I do hope you accept there are very few that we can count on to help him.

Sitting back thinking for a few minuets he turns the page.

Thank you for accepting we know that is his parents did not die the night he who must not be named attacked they ran from the house leaving young Harry to what ever fate would happen at all cost Harry is to be kept away from his parents. The headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore is rumored to have had this set up so that he who must not be named would try and kill Harry Potter it had the result he wanted in killing he who must not be named. I have been told by the DOM that he who must not be named may not be dead just not whole now this is just hearsay but if true Harry will need help if the headmaster is planing something please find out and report back to us. Severus Snape will be informed and will be taking a assistant that is your cover if you have any other ways to get information please do so and do not trust minister fudge with any information thank you again for accepting.

Amelia Bones

Head of the department of magical law enforcement.

The man closes the folder and gets up and walks to the stairs in his office leading to his penthouse.

"Hey Ethan."

"Yeah dad."

"How do you feel about going back to school?"

"Why?"

"Seems we got a mission."

"What kind of school?"

"A wizards school."

Ethan sat for a minuet thinking before saying anything.

"Sure sounds like fun when do we leave."

"Start packing."

On the other side of the pond Severus walks in to the hospital wing.

"How is he doing poppy?"

"Not good I don't think he would have made it another night I have repaired what I can he will have to go to st. mungos to have the burns fixed right and most of his bones and even then I'm not sure he will make it. How did this happen to him does the headmaster know and why was this not stopped before now."

"Yes the headmaster knows however I think the headmaster maybe in on it."

"Albus let this happen no cant be he would never place a child in harms way."

"Poppy don't say anything to him just keep it quiet and let me know when I can take him to st. mungos. I have a guest coming that is going to help me out this year in my class and he should also help shed light on what in the hell is going on here."

As Severus walked out he hoped that boy will be alright he hoped that this injustice is corrected and that should Albus had anything to do with this he would pay in spades for his mistakes he would pay for not taking care of Lilly's son yes oh yes if Albus had anything to do with this he will pay.

Laying in the bed in the hospital wing young Harry under a dreamless sleep potion was still having a dream someone came for him someone saved him but he was scared of what he could do and scared he will die not that dieing right now would not be all that bad lest the pain would stop but something in his mind or someone kept telling him don't die yet I need you and you need me I love you and wont be happy till I finally get to see you. It was odd to Harry that someone or something loved him but was it real can someone really love him can someone really love this broken freak would they still want him when they found out he was a freak. The dream haunted him all night his sleep was fitful he never got a nights sleep the dreams the beatings could he or would he ever get to sleep with out dreams or nightmares or pain it seems like a dream come true if he could. Standing by his bed Poppy spelled another dreamless sleep potion in to him so as not to wake him after a few minutes he stopped tossing and turning and his breathing slowed casting a spell Poppy was happy to see he was now resting and sleeping with out any dreams or nightmares.

Well here is it 3 years later and I have a new chapter maybe my writers block is gone I can only hope yes things going to go a bit different then I planed at first but I hope you like it.


End file.
